marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Database
Avengers vs. X-Men (Event).jpg|Avengers vs. X-Men|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Avengers_vs._X-Men_(Event)|linktext=Follow Marvel's event this spring! X-Men Anime Slider.png|X-Men Anime|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Men_Anime_(2011)|linktext=Now on G4! Stanlee-kevinsmith-webslinger 673x410.jpg|Got Something to Say?|link=http://forums.marveldatabase.com|linktext=Join the conversation at the official Marvel Database Forums! 670px The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. TwitterWidget Stan's Soapbox (see full list) plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 This Week's Comics Avengers Academy Vol 1 26.jpg| Avengers Solo Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Captain America and Bucky Vol 1 627 Textless.jpg| Deadpool Vol 2 51 Textless.jpg| Deadpool Max II Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 8) Fantastic Four Vol 1 603 Textless.jpg| Magneto Not a Hero Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 2 23 Textless.jpg| The Mighty Thor Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg| New Mutants Vol 3 38 Textless.jpg| Secret Avengers Vol 1 23 Textless.jpg| Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 7 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 22 Solicited.jpg| Venom Vol 2 13.3 Textless.jpg| Wolverine & the X-Men Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| Wolverine, Punisher & Ghost Rider Official Index to the Marvel Universe Vol 1 7 Solicited.jpg| (of 8) X-Men Vol 3 25 Textless.jpg| X-Men Legacy Vol 1 262 Textless.jpg| * * (of 5) * * * * (of 8) * * (of 4) * * * * * * * * * (of 8) * * Poll #1: What was your favorite Marvel event of the past few months? Fear Itself Schism Spider-Island The Children's Crusade The Death of Spider-Man Regenesis Other, not listed I have not particularly enjoyed any recent events I have not followed any recent events (N/A) Poll #2: Now that Schism has reached an end, who would you (theoretically) follow? Wolverine Cyclops Neither What's Schism? (I don't know) See previous polls __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu Ja:マーベル・コミック_Wiki it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina pt-br:Página_principal Category:Structure